The present invention relates to novel organosilicon compounds and a method for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to .omega.-silylalkynyl silane compounds suitable for forming a monomolecular layer with functionality or an accumulated layer thereof on the surface of an inorganic solid substrate and as well as to an efficient method for the preparation thereof compound by a Grignard reaction.
In the prior art, a method of forming a layer with a silane coupling agent has been proposed and conveniently practiced with an object to modify the surface property of a solid substrate. However, commercially available coupling agents have various problems, such as insufficient thickness of the layer formed therewith due to the small chain length of the organic functional groups bonded to the silicon atoms, entwinement of the side chains in the organic functional groups and intertwinement of the organic functional groups due to the change of the bond angles caused by inclusion of heteroatoms other than carbon such as nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur and the like, which cause lack of uniformity of the coating layer, for example, unevenness in the surface condition and lack of alignment of the desired functional groups on the surface of the layer.
Furthermore, incompleteness in the alignment of the functional groups on the surface can be a fatal defect in the applications in which a post-reaction between the functional groups at the terminals of the organic functional groups is required after formation of the layer as in the application of a compound having a terminal ethynyl group to a non-linear optical material or a polyacetylene as an electroconductive polymeric material.